


Your hands on me

by Octovunnie



Series: Awesamponk provider [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Balcony Scene, But nothing too freaky, Cigarettes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorm Party, Frotting, Grinding, Hand Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Party, Straddling, Strangers to Lovers, Truth or Dare, With A Twist, implied love confession, no anal sex, no beta we die like george in manhunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octovunnie/pseuds/Octovunnie
Summary: Ponk gets invited to a friend's friend dorm party and ends up meeting a rather handsome fellow.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Awesamponk provider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169810
Comments: 25
Kudos: 290





	Your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this rarepair thanks to a small animatic of Sam saying "Love you Ponky"
> 
> I wrote this fic while listening to Lorde - Ribs. The lyrics might not fit but the melody has the intended mood
> 
> If there are any mentions of CC's being uncomfortable with being shipped with each other I will delete the fic right away.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The dorm was filled with people. Laughter and clacks of glass bottles muffled the music which played from the main room. Ponk, who just arrived at the party started eyeing the place looking for a familiar face. It was organized by his friend’s friend which meant he wasn’t invited directly. The feeling of alienation crept up to his mind but there was nothing a beer or two won’t fix.  
  
The tanned man moved further into the dorm and noticed a can of his favorite beverage standing on the kitchen bar. As he was about to reach the beer, his hand touched another. Ponk’s body froze for a second before making his head move upwards trying to meet the stranger's face.  
  
The person standing next to him was very tall and Ponk barely reached his shoulders. He had dyed deep-green hair with light brown roots and bright emerald eyes which were surprisingly visible despite the almost nonexistent light in the room.  
  
  
“Sorry about that.” The taller man moved his hand away and reached for a different can.  
  
  
Ponk was silent for a moment still looking at the glimmering green eyes, only brought back to his senses when he received a shy smile from the stranger “Oh, no harm done.” His gaze returned to the can of alcohol, his fingers reached to the pull-tab and soon a satisfying sizzling sound could be heard escaping the aluminum.  
  
  
Ponk thought that by this time he would be left alone again, but when his eyes reached its corners he saw the stranger still standing there, slowly sipping on his drink. His lips parted from the can and his head turned back to the smaller man, eyeing him for a while before speaking up.  
  
  
“First time?”  
  
Ponk’s fingers clutched tightly on the can in surprise “Sorry?”  
  
A small chuckle left the not so small man “I couldn’t help but notice that you looked all lost and confused when you got here.” There was a moment of silence. “I was wondering if it’s your first college party.”  
  
“Ah, no that’s not it... I just don’t know most of the people in the room...” Ponk sighed, defeated, and took a sip from his can, emptying half of its content. “To be quite honest I don’t even know whose party is it.”  
  
“Oooh I get it now, Sapnap told you to come didn’t he?”  
  
“H-How did you know?”  
  
“I know him all too well, he pulls stuff like that all the time.”  
  
  
Before Ponk could even respond, he saw the taller man pull his hand towards him. “I’m Sam.” His smile was wide a warm which easily melted Ponk’s heart. “You can call me Ponk.” They exchanged a handshake and continued their conversation.  
  
After some time both Sam and Ponk decided to go upstairs and chill on the balcony. It was much quieter, the music was barely hearable through the glass door. Both of them sat on the rattan chairs, a small table was in between them with both of their beer cans and ashtray on top of it. The balcony was lit up only by a small lamp, it’s lightbulb flickered seemingly like it could burn out at any moment, attracting a fair amount of moths.  
  
Both of them really enjoyed each other’s company, though it might be because of the alcohol starting to affecting both their mind and body. It was like nobody else was at the dorm, just two of them talking, showing funny pictures on their phones, and exchanging banter that sometimes transformed into a flirt. There was one moment where Ponk reached towards one of Sam’s jacket sleeves picking at it randomly trying to keep up the conversation. There was something about his hands that made Ponk want to touch them. The thick fingers and sharp pinkish knuckles almost breaking through the palm, they were much bigger and stronger than Ponk’s and would have no trouble pinning him down, he thought.

Their quiet time was disturbed when the glass door slid open only to reveal the person responsible for their meeting, standing in the door frame with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.  
  
  
“So this is where you went.”  
  
  
“Sapnap!”  
  
  
Sapnap chuckled and entered the balcony further, closing the glass door behind him. He went over to the iron frame only to turn around and lay his back on it.  
  
  
“I didn’t know you were smoking.”  
  
“I didn’t know you two were having a good time without me.”  
  
  
Laughter was shared between three of them, Sam rested his chin on his palm, fingers covering half of his face from the Ponk’s side, as if he tried to hide a blush.  
  
  
“It’s your fault for leaving him on the spot down there.”  
  
“Yeah! If Sam wasn’t there I would probably leave after 10 minutes.”  
  
  
From his now lit up cigarette, Sapnap let out a big cloud of smoke, directly into the sky. He saw Sam's flushed expression and wanted to say something, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he looked at Ponk and tried to look as apologetically as he could.  
  
  
“Sorry about that bud, to be honest, I thought you wouldn’t come over at all.”  
  
“I send you a text, stop making excuses and just admit that you were too busy flirting with Ka-”  
  
  
Both Sam and Ponk snorted and started laughing when they both saw Sapnap in shock almost dropping his cigarette on the ground.  
  
  
“Okay! Okay! You got me there, just shut up already.”  
  
  
Their conversation continued for more than 20 minutes, giving Sapnap time to smoke two more cigarettes. Despite it being the middle of the summer the night became a little bit colder which started to affect all three of them. The last bud was pressed into the ashtray and a moment of silence lingered on the balcony.  
  
  
“You know what guys, we were actually about to play some truth or dare with the boys, you wanna join?”  
  
Sam looked away from his phone “Oh, that actually sounds fun.”  
  
“Truth or dare? Really? What are you guys, 15?”  
  
“It will be fun! Come on Sam, help me convince him!”  
  
“Yeah Ponky, it will be fun!”  
  
  
Sam stared at the tanned man with one of his iconic smiles and it worked like a charm. A light blush appeared on Ponk’s cheeks and it definitely wasn’t because of the new nickname he just received from the taller man. He sighed in defeat and slowly stood up from his chair.  
  
  
“Fine. I can’t refuse you two after all.”  
  
  
Sapnap leads both Ponk and Sam out of the balcony and started to walk through the corridor. They stopped at the destined door and could hear laughter from the other side. When Sapnap pulled the doorknob they witnessed one of the guys trying to make a small tower out of the empty beer bottles while two other guys tried to distract him.  
  
  
“You guys started without me?” Sapnap gasped, trying to sound offended. In exchange, he only received a couple of chuckles and one middle finger.  
  
“It’s your fault you it took you so long, we were starting to get bored!”  
  
“Hey, who’s that?”  
  
  
Sapnap introduced his friend group to Ponk. There was Dream, George, Karl, Quackity, and of course, Sam, though he didn’t need the introduction anymore. When the bottle tower dare was over, everyone gathered in a circle again. It didn’t take Ponk long to get accustomed to the group.  
  
Dream explained the little twist they added to the game which involved vodka. If someone didn’t want to do the dare, they could skip by taking three sips from the bottle. But the truth had to be answered no matter what. Ponk already noticed one empty bottle placed by the bed’s footboard and realized what he just got himself into.  
  
They played for about an hour and it was George’s time to spin the bottle. It landed on Sapnap who was already too wasted for his own good.  
  
  
“Well, Sappynappy, truth or dare?” George, who was also clearly intoxicated, had his head resting on Dream’s shoulder, he giggled, waiting for Sapnap to answer.  
  
“Ugh, Dare.”  
  
“Hmm...Send your current crush a dick pic!” Dream and Quackity let out a loud _'oooh!'_ And the rest of the group turned their gazes to Sapnap. His eyes were closed shut, right hand’s thumb and pointing finger clenched on his temple.  
  
“No way I’m doing that”  
  
“You gotta drink up then”  
  
  
Sapnap looked at the vodka bottle, and it honestly made him sick. If he’s going to take even a sip, there’s no doubt he’s going to barf. Devastated, he pulled his phone out of the pant pocket which made everyone in the circle gasp.  
  
  
“You’re so fucking evil, you know that.”  
  
“That's the game rules, stop complaining.”  
  
  
George looked at Sapnap who opened his contacts and then photo gallery. He started scrolling through his pictures. When he found the dick pic he took this morning a small panic went over his head. He swallowed his saliva loudly and tapped send button.  
  
  
There’s silence.  
  
Then a soft buzzing sound came from Karl’s phone  
  
  
George started to manically lose his mind, Quackity and Dream joining in. Sam was covering his mouth trying to stifle his laughter and Ponk just sat there wondering what he just witnessed. Karl was red as a beet and all he could muster at the moment was a quiet _“I’m not checking that”_. After the laughter subsided and Sapnap finally uncovered his face from the embarrassment he reached for the bottle and spun it.  
  
It landed on Ponk.  
  
  
“Truth.” The answer was instant  
  
“Boo, that’s boring.”  
  
“Well, make it interesting for us” The confidence in Ponk’s voice was sky-high. He started to get sober and there’s no way in hell he’s drinking any more alcohol tonight.  
  
“Okay, okay, let me think...” There was a silence for a solid minute, Sapnap looked at everyone in the circle and a mischievous smile started forming on his face. He cupped his face in both of his hands and rested his elbows on the crossed legs. “Ponk.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Out of all of us guys, who would you sleep with?”  
  
  
For a while nothing was coming out of Ponk’s mouth, he quickly cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself. He was messing with him. There’s no way Sapnap knew.  
  
  
“Well, first of all, I’m not a Homewrecker so You, Karl, George, and Dream are out.”  
  
  
Before Sapnap could react in any way Dream let out his iconic kettle wheeze, punching his fist over the floor a couple of times. George and Karl didn’t comment.  
  
  
“And no offense Big Q, but I have to go with Handsam on that one.”  
  
“WHAT!?” The smallest man of the group exclaimed, trying to act like his pride was hurt  
  
“ _’Handsam?’_ Oh my god Ponk, are you being serious right now? That’s so-” George tried to mock the nickname Ponk gave to Sam, but quickly shut up when the tanned man glared at him.  
  
“What did you guys expect? I don’t even know him that well!”  
  
“You don’t know Sam that well either.” Karl responded with an awkward smile on his face.  
  
“He’s different, come on just look at his handsome face, I know he would treat me right! Right, Sa-”  
  
  
When Ponk turned his head to face Sam, all he could see was a face covered in deep pink, reaching over to his ears. There was no reciprocated eye contact from the taller man. There was, however, a clenched fist placed over his mouth and teeth biting onto one of his phalanx bones.  
  
Ponk didn’t know how to respond to that reaction. Was it that weird that he choose Sam? It’s not like something was about to happen, it was a hypothetical question after all. But Ponk still wanted to be honest. Sam IS handsome, there’s no denying that. His personality and the way he talked to Ponk back at the balcony made him feel safe, appreciated, and maybe even… loved?  
  
Was it love? How could someone fall in love just after talking for a few hours with a stranger? Maybe Ponk was reading too much into it. Maybe it was the remaining amount of alcohol in his body playing little tricks on him. Whatever it was, it was getting dangerous and Ponk had to stop thinking about it.  
  
The game lasted for another two hours. Most of the party guests either left the dorm or passed out in the main room too intoxicated to even stand on their own. Dream had left first while carrying George on his back because the older man completely passed out after another denied dare. Sapnap and Karl were on the balcony, waving goodbye to Quackity who just sit in his Uber.  
  
It was also time for Ponk to go home. After cleaning up some of his mess, the tanned man went downstairs and head towards the exit, he stopped when the bathroom door next to him opened revealing Sam standing in the frame. His face was moistened with water, a couple of droplets sliding down his chin.  
  
  
“Leaving?”  
  
“Y-Yeah…”  
  
  
There was an awkward silence, Ponk reached for his phone to check the time, his eyebrows furrowed in displeased motion. It was 3 am which meant he had to walk all the way home on foot, no bus or train available at the moment.  
  
  
“Do you want me to walk your dorm?”  
  
Ponk hitched his breath for a moment “I… I don’t mind but are you sure? It’s half an hour walk… ”  
  
“I really don’t mind, I could use some fresh air right now.” Sam went over to a coat hanger and picked his jacket, putting it on in one quick motion “Ready?”  
  
  
Ponk only nodded and two of them left the dorm. Most of their walk was spent in silence and sometimes a couple of exchanged eye contacts. It felt like both Ponk and Sam wanted to say something but the occasional car driving right past them was enough to prevent them to do so. They finally reached Ponk’s dorm building. The smaller man put in the passcode, opening the main door he hoped that Sam would catch the hint and follow him. He did, and now both of them started walking, the echo of their footsteps spreading over the small space of the staircase.  
  
Ponk took out his keys as he reached the door of his dorm. He got them unlocked and let Sam inside. Once he followed and closed the door, his entire body froze. Sam stood behind his back. There was a deafening silence between them and Ponk was too scared to break it, too scared to turn and face Sam right now. He let out a soft gasp when Sam’s hands leaned on the door, trapping Ponk inside.  
  
  
“Ponk, I need to ask you something.”  
  
“W-What is it?”  
  
There was a shaky breath coming out of Sam’s mouth “Back when we played truth or dare… Did you mean it?”  
  
“Meant what?”  
  
“Do you consider me… Handsome?”  
  
  
Ponk felt like he could explode at any moment, his hands, albeit shaky, went up to overlap with Sam’s and guided them down into an embrace around Ponk’s abdomen. The shared warmth soon started to spread around.  
  
  
“… What if I do?”  
  
“Well then, I just wanted to let you know…” Sam’s head lowered to Ponk’s height and loomed over his shoulder. “… That the feeling is mutual.”  
  
“… Is that a confession?”  
  
“Only if you want it to be.”  
  
  
He finally turned around and while still in the embrace Ponk grabbed Sam’s jacket to pull it closer, placing a soft kiss on the other. His eyes were shut when their lips parted, Ponk let out a shaky sigh of disappointment. He wasn’t disappointed in Sam but himself, for letting his feelings control his actions.  
  
When Ponk opened his eyes, he was met with the taller man’s face, blushing with a wide satisfactory smile and emerald green eyes shining like never before. Ponk got lost in them so easily that he didn’t even notice when Sam went for another kiss, this time more passionate and needy. Sam elevated Ponk so that his legs could straddle around the taller man’s waist, his grip tightened making Ponk let out a small moan. They made out against the door for a solid amount of time before their lips parted again, only a string of saliva connecting them.  
  
All the doubt, uncertainty, and fear were gone. The only thing left was a need. The need for each other’s touch and warmth conquering their bodies. When Sam finally spoke up, his voice sounded like the vocal cords in his throat were torn apart.  
  
  
“Where’s the bedroom?”  
  
“Shit…” Ponk couldn’t contain the lustful smirk creeping upon his face. “Second door on the left.”  
  
  
Sam repositioned his grasp on Ponk’s thighs and started carrying him to the bedroom. They fell on Ponk’s bed still straddled into each other. Sam started to grind his hips onto the smaller man, the sudden sensation of pleasure made both of their breaths uneven, grunts and moans echoing over the walls of the small room.  
  
Ponk took off his hoodie and threw it on the floor then gestured at Sam to do the same. The taller man obliged and took off his camo jacket and white t-shit.  
  
  
“I fucking love your hands, man...” Ponk’s voice was deep and exhausted, filled with desperation “I want them all over me.”  
  
  
“You want me to touch you?"  
  
“Fuck yeah” Ponk reached over and grabbed both of Sam’s wrists. He started guiding the pale hands throughout his body “My neck, my ribs, my hips, make them yours and yours only.”  
  
“Oh my God, Ponky.”  
  
“Don’t act so flustered, you’re the one grinding onto me right now.”  
  
“Touché.”  
  
  
Ponk laughed but it soon turned into a whimper when Sam got a hold of his hips. He could feel the chapped nails digging down onto his skin which made the tanned man jerk lower part of his body upwards. When they were elevated Sam grabbed and pulled the pants down in one go together with the underwear.  
  
  
“H-Hey! That’s-”  
  
  
He was about to say something else before Sam shushed him in a tease. The taller man surely took his sweet ass time unzipping his own pair of trousers. He took them down and Ponk’s eyes widened when he witnessed Sam’s length. His mouth watered thinking about all the possibilities that could happen before he remembered.  
  
  
“God damn it.”  
  
“Ponky? Something’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t have any lube… Fuck, I’m not even properly cleaned down there.”  
  
  
Ponk made a frustrated groan and stared at the ceiling. Is Sam going to be angry with him and leave? His mind was like a screen projector displaying the worst possible scenarios, but it ended as soon as he felt one of Sam’s fingers caressing his cheek.  
  
  
“We don’t need to go all the way to feel good you know?”  
  
Ponk reluctantly looked back at Sam’s face “I know, but still I-”  
  
Sam cupped both Ponk’s cheeks into his hands “Hey, it’s alright, there’s always going to be another time.”  
  
  
The smaller man blushed heavily, feeling butterflies in his stomach “Another time?” His voice was small and hopeful, which made Sam chuckle.  
  
  
“Ponky, you’re too cute for your own good, there’s no way I’m letting go off of you after tonight.”  
  
  
Before Ponk could respond the taller man put one of his hands near his lips. He quickly got the memo and started licking it, the generous amount of saliva spread across the pale hand, from the lower part of the palm up to the fingertips. When two of the fingers found themselves in Ponk’s mouth, Sam couldn’t help himself but scissor inside. It made Ponk release the sexiest sound Sam ever heard in his life.  
  
When Sam decided his hand was wet enough he pulled his fingers out of Ponk’s mouth and laid next to him on his side, gesturing Ponk to do so as well. With his other hand, he reached over to the smaller man's waist and pulled him over until both of their lengths touched each other.  
  
Ponk’s brown eyes started to flutter as soon as Sam’s large moistened palm started to stroke both of them, in a fast motion. The other hand was still on his hip, nails digging deep into the skin trying to mark up as much of it as possible. Sam's strokes were strong and full of tease which made Ponk's toes curl over the bedsheet fabric. A warm knot started to form inside Ponk’s belly and knowing he won’t last any longer, he looked at Sam with begging eyes.  
  
  
“Are you close?”  
  
  
Ponk could only nod in response, he tried to scoot himself closer to Sam’s face.  
  
  
“It’s okay Ponky, you can come, I’m close too”  
  
  
A whiny grunt escaped Ponk’s lips as he came, the strings of white decorating Sam’s hand. The taller man came soon after making the absolute mess out of the bedsheets. Sam grabbed Ponk’s chin and pulled him for another kiss, it was slow, passionate, and ended up at him biting on the tanned man’s lower lip. Their gazes locked on each other, the silence of their deep breaths that filled the room quickly changed into chuckles and hums of satisfaction.  
  
Ponk turned his back grabbing a box of tissues standing on his nightstand and started cleaning both of them up. After the dirty bed sheet was thrown off the bed Ponk put his underwear back on and somehow managed to do the same on already half asleep Sam. He pulled a blanket over both of them and snuggled right into the taller man who lazily put his arm over him. Sam put a small kiss on Ponk’s head and was about to drift apart when he heard a soft voice under his chin.  
  
  
“Sam...”  
  
“Yes, Ponky?"  
  
“To be completely honest… I don’t think I would be able to let go off of you either.”  
  
  
The only response Ponk got from Sam, was a long hum filled with content. And to be honest that’s the best outcome Ponk could ever hope for.


End file.
